Journey by the Numbers
by shun1325
Summary: Richard Numbers has realized that he is getting old and his wish is to see his grandchildren to achieve in something he didn't get to do as a kid: be Pokemon trainers. Summary sucks eggs, but read it anyway. You might like it. Reviews are welcome.
1. Prologue

Here's a drinking game for you: Every time you read the word "Pokémon" take a shot (p.s. don't play if you have low alcohol tolerance)

Prof. Max Weis shifted uncomfortably inside the tall grass, his gaze never leaving one strange creature. The creature was an Eevee, a normal type Pokémon that could change into five different evolutions. The professor tightened his grip around his large custom-made net he was carrying and jumped at the unsuspecting creature. Instead of running away, like any normal animal would, the Eevee took a few steps back before running straight at its attacker delivering a very powerful tackle on the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. But before the Pokémon could run away, said man had somehow managed to drop the net at the Pokémon.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Prof. Weis said before he fainted.

Eevee saw the damage it did and used it as a chance to escape. It tried to unsuccessfully lift the net up, since her paw didn't have any fingers. She began to panic to panic because the man was slowly coming to. Eevee began digging out of pure desperation, but the ground was too hard for it to dig through The Pokémon watched helplessly as the professor got up from the ground (clutching his stomach in pain) and make his way to Eevee and lift her (and the net) into the air and close to his face.

"Fascinating, I haven't felt that much pain from a tackle since I took care of that snorlax. And you also don't seem to posses the usual traits of a normal Eevee." Prof. Weis babbled to himself "You need to show me what else you are capable of little guy." The Pokémon glared at him in response.

"Lady, I mean little lady." Prof. Weis corrected himself.

He then locked the Eevee inside a dog crate ("For her own good") and headed back to his lab.


	2. Prologue (2)

[If you weren't wasted by the first chapter then you will be in the later chapters. By the way the apostrophes are the Pokémon talking.]

"And over there is another farm." The professor babbled in what seemed like forever to eevee "And to your right you can see Psy town. Weirdest town I've ever been to, and not to mention the loudest (especially at around 6 in the morning)"

If there were any sharp objects in the dog crate, eevee would've stabbed herself multiple times if that meant some peace and quiet.

"And finally, we approach my research center. Not many people visit me though." Prof. Weis said as he pointed at a large white building that was facing Psy town.

'I wonder why?' eevee thought sarcastically.

As soon as they entered the research center, eevee soon found out the secret inside. The professor was not a tidy person and showed it at how he kept the inside of his house. Lab coats, pants, shirts, and even socks piled together in a mountain of dirty laundry by the living room while dirty dishes clogged the sink in the kitchen. Finally the laboratory itself, where an overflowing trash can contain crumpled pieces of paper; the floor was literally covered in more of his lab coats.

"I always forget to wash my lab coats so I just buy new ones." The professor explained.

'This is where I'll be living?! You have got to be kidding me.' This was the Pokémon's only thought.

"Don't worry, you won't be staying in my soon to be a fungus farm house." Prof. Weis said. "I have place for Pokémon around the back." He then approached two wooden doors.

Once they were outside eevee stared at the open field around her. It was beautiful, emerald green grass swayed gently at every gentle breeze; wild lilacs filled the air with their sweet scent; a single crystal clear pond that glistened in the sun; and finally the Pokémon, hundreds and hundreds of Pokémon (not really) ran around the fields as if they were in their own little word. Eevee felt somewhat calm when she saw all this. That was, until she saw the brick wall. The calm feeling she had was replaced by a death glare.

"You're gonna love it here eevee." The professor said as he unlocked the dog crate and put the Pokémon out onto the field. "I have to leave you here for awhile little miss while I go prepare everyone's dinner, I will be back though." And with that the professor closed the door behind him, leaving eevee alone with the other Pokémon.

[Shun: How come no one told me I can add extra words in doc manager]

[Eevee: Because you're a retarded and a Noob,]

[Shun: Excuse me?]

[Eevee: Just fix this problem in chapter 1.]

[Shun: Fine.]

[Eevee: I'm serious pencil dick. If you don't make this longer people are gonna be pissed]


	3. Prologue (3)

[Okay, I finally found a way to extend the word limit thing. So I'm sorry for anyone who got pissed from my short prologues. But you try doing this when you're a Noob, Who uses Microsoft word.]

Unknown to the humans is the facts that not only can Pokémon understand them. But that they can also communicate through their own language.

"You must be the newbie." A male bulbasaur said in a cheerful tone (Any humans walking by would only hear "Bulda bulba"). "Hi, I'm bulbasaur. What's your name?"

"Piss off!" Eevee snapped at the bulbasaur.

"Whoa! Who spit on your dish bowl?" A rattata said appearing behind the bulbasaur. "He just came to say hi."

"Oh good for you, now leave me alone." Eevee spat at the rattata.

"Rattata, let's just go man." Bulbasaur said nervously as he started backing away from eevee. "She's not worth getting in trouble."

"I'd listen to your boyfriend if I were you." Eevee said to an enraged rattata.

"Now you're just asking for it." Rattata said as he got ready to charge at eevee.

"You would hit a girl!" Eevee exclaimed in mock shock. "Pokémon these days have no morale."

Rattata had heard enough. Who did this chick think she was? She didn't even last for 30 seconds before she started to annoy rattata. Someone should tech her a lesson, and that someone was going to be him. He suddenly began sprinting towards eevee with the intention of performing a tackle on her. But eevee just side stepped and revealed the door she standing behind, which rattata collided a split second later.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Eevee asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rattata growled as he recovered from the impact.

Rattata was about to perform another tackle when two green vines wrapped around him and pulled him back. Rattata turned around and saw his friend, bulbasaur, restrain him with the vines on the bulb of his friend's back.

"Let me go bulbasaur!" Rattata yelled at his friend. "I'm gonna flatten this chick!"

"You need to stop rattata." Bulbasaur said gently "Before you do something you'll regret."

"If I take her down then it'll be worth it!" Rattata shouted, causing other Pokémon to look their way. (I know what you're thinking "AND A RATTATA SLAMMING INTO A DOOR WOULD GO UNNOTICED?!" Well I say just keep reading.)

"What's going on here?" A growlithe asked.

"Stay out of this growlithe! This is between me and the eevee!" Rattata snapped at the Pokemon (spell check went bad after this) as he struggled to free himself from bulbasaur's vines "Let me go dammit!"

"Big talk coming from a rat wrapped in vines." Growlithe replied

"Growlithe, I got this. You don't need to interfere." Bulbasaur assured growlithe. "Now if you excuse me, we'll be on our way."

Rattata then began cursing as his slightly annoyed friend dragged him away from the two Pokemon.

"What's his problem?" Growlithe asked "By the way, I'm growlithe."

"Wow, growlithe, what an original name," Eevee replied drily to growlithe.

"I can tell you don't get along with others." Growlithe said

"What do you want from me anyway?"

"I know your a wild Pokemon and you hate it here, but picking a fight with every Pokemon you see won't help you get back to whatever forest you came from."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Stick with me, I'll teach you the do's and don't's around here" Growlithe then began walking away. "You're gonna need a friend around here."

Eevee hesitated before reluctantly following her new "friend".

[So there you have it the complete three part prologue. I would update this frequently if I wasn't so lazy.]


End file.
